(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and a rail system and method for installing divider wall panels. In particular, the present invention relates to an apparatus for use with a forklift truck which allows for lifting and rotating a divider wall panel in order to install the panel into ceiling rails using a rail system.
(2) Description of Related Arts
The related art shows several apparatus for positioning panels for installation. Illustrative are U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,810,151 to Shern; 3,923,167 to Blankenbeckler; 3,643,935 to Bell and 3,926,318 to Kister.
Shern describes a door transporting and mounting machine having a wheeled support frame upon which is mounted a vertical column. A roller carriage is mounted on the vertical column and is movable between upper and lower positions. Door gripping arms are pivotally mounted to the roller carriage and grip the door along the sides to allow for rotating the door from the horizontal transporting position to the vertical mounting position. The movability of the roller carriage allows the gripping arms and thus the door to be lifted vertically in order to mount the door.
Blankenbeckler shows an apparatus for handling a door which includes a main frame pivotally mounted to a base assembly, a carriage support frame slidably mounted in the main frame and a carriage slidably mounted on the carriage support frame. A brake assembly is rotatably mounted on the carriage and a pair of parallel, spaced apart telescoping arms are mounted on the brake assembly. The telescoping arms have grasping means on the ends in order to grasp the door. The grasping means are rotatably mounted to the ends of the arms in order to allow the grasping means to be rotated to grasp the door when the door is in the vertical position.
Bell describes a workbench which allows a panel to be shifted into various positions to enable the user to work on different areas of the panel. The workbench can also be used to move the panel and to position the panel to allow for easy installation.
Kister describes a panel handling device having horizontally extending, separable connecting means which cooperates with a connecting means on the panel. The handling device is able to lift large, rectangular panels and rotate the panels 90.degree. for positioning the panels with their long edges extending vertically. The connecting means of the device is a projection which fits within a hole in the panel.
Also of interest are U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,224,808 to Macris; 4,600,349 to Vogt; 4,467,893 to Hobson; 4,375,934 to Elliott; 3,625,504 to Walker and 3,552,583 to Toffolon which show various apparatus for lifting, positioning or installing doors or panels. Only remotely of interest are U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,257,142 to Barry and; 4,354,795 to Dutra, Jr.
There remains a need for an apparatus and rail system which is used with a forklift truck and which lifts and rotates a divider wall panel for easy installation of the panel into ceiling rails.